marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Sterns (Earth-199999)
| Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Sterns was a scientist operating from a small lab in New York who, under the alias "Mr. Blue," came into email contact with Dr. Bruce Banner. Sterns agreed to help Banner with his affliction, emailing him advice on certain cures to his unique form of gamma poisoning. It is unknown whether Sterns, at this point, was aware of the true nature of Banner's affliction, which caused Banner to transform into a monstrous, rage-driven creature when angered. Eventually, Banner grew tired of pursuing dead ends, and, with the help of Elizabeth Ross, came to Sterns' lab in person. Sterns revealed that he had been replicating Banner's blood samples, a revelation that distressed Banner. Sterns was willing to help, but General Ross thwarted the trio with military intervention, and took Bruce, Betty, and Sterns into custody. Sterns was questioned about his experiments, protesting that he only had pieces of the puzzle and as yet had no way of recreating Banner's transformation, but was then captured by Emil Blonsky, a rogue soldier intent on becoming empowered as Banner had been. Under threat of death, Sterns helped Blonsky infuse himself with Banner's blood, the process transforming Blonsky into the Abomination, due to the interaction between the primitive super-soldier serum Blonsky had been given earlier and the gamma energy. There was a scuffle, and Sterns became the first victim of the Abomination's wrath, sustaining a head injury before Blonsky escaped into the streets. As he fell under a shelf, a sample of Banner's blood fell into the cut on his head. He smiled to himself as his head began to mutate and swell. Shortly thereafter, Black Widow arrived on the scene, searching for information on Banner. Sterns, now insane and with a pronounced mutation, asked her to join him and work together against the government. In exchange, he promised he would help her return to Stalingrad. Widow shot him in the leg and called in S.H.I.E.L.D. instead. Once in custody, Sterns was later seen unconscious inside a tube in a S.H.I.E.L.D.'s search room referred to as "Project: Mr. Blue". Personality Samuel Sterns is described as an eccentric, ethically challenged anarchist who hates authority and doesn't like to answer to anybody, which got him into trouble. After the mutation, he showed a more megalomaniac and insane side. | Powers = Unknown, probably a superhuman mental acumen. | Abilities = Sterns is a talented scientist and expert in cellular biology. He has a vast knowledge of anatomy and proteins. After the mutation, he became a maniac, probably with an enhanced intellect. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tim Blake Nelson portrays Samuel Sterns in The Incredible Hulk and provides the character's voice for its video game adaptation. Nelson has expressed interest in reprising his role for possible sequels. * In the comics, Betty Ross was the one contacting Bruce Banner under the code name "Mr. Blue". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Enlarged Head Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence